


Power and shadow

by Nelja-in-English (Nelja)



Category: Dark Avengers (Comic)
Genre: Actually Stopping Just Before The Porn, Dark, M/M, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Multiple Personalities, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja-in-English
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "therapy" session in Osborn's study. About the many ways of manipulating, taunting or owning someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power and shadow

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le pouvoir et son ombre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/504868) by [Nelja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja). 



> English is not my first language. I apologize for any mistake, and I would be happy if you'd point them to me.
> 
> It all belongs to Marvel Comics.

"How are you feeling today, Bob?"

Norman Osborn's smile is genuine, in a way. In his new position, there a few things he loves more than making sure of Bob's loyalty one more time.

Who knows? He might even really be helping. He might be correct. The Void might even be only Bob's fabrication.

"Good, I guess." Bob is hesitant.

Maybe the only way Osborn can dissuade Void from destroying the universe is by using Sentry for his dirty work. Maybe putting good under control ends up weakening evil.

"You guess?"

Maybe he's really doing Bob and the universe a favor, by "employing" them this way. Maybe one day they will unite again.

"No, it's just... you never know."

And even if he's only using him, why should he need justification for that? Norman enjoys it enough.

"If there is something, anything, which makes you feel like we are not making progress in the right direction, you should tell me, Bob." Just the right tone, smooth and confident, that Bob needs to hear.

"I've done what you said. I've eaten, I even think I've slept for a while. You were right, it felt good... But, maybe it feels like it's too good. It feels like this can't last... sooner or later..."

"Is the Void saying this?"

Bob looks briefly panicked. "No. I am. Maybe."

Norman smiles kindly. "Bob, let me outline an idea I have about your situation. You believe in balance; and given how powerful you are, that's a good thing. But balance isn't always perfect. There isn't anyone who will only ever accomplish good deeds in their life, but some people make a real difference. You must have known people who've shown this to you."

"Yes... I guess."

"And I know you understand what I mean."

Bob takes a deep breath and recites: "There is no Void." His voice is unassuming. "I do not need him."

"Exactly! Not everything you do requires its counterpart." Norman's voice is passionate now. "Good intentions can be corrupted, don't let them be."

In Norman's mind, the Goblin laughs. _Bad intentions can be corrupted, too. You know all about that, don't you?_

_I am not talking to you. This is subtle work, you wouldn't understand. It's what I do, not you._

_But not what you love to do. Because that's what I do._

Norman regrets even answering him this much. He focuses on Bob instead, with his receptive eyes, his eager voice, like that of a teacher's pet waiting for approval. "That's what he does, isn't it? Void uses my need for balance?"

"Yes. Don't let it happen." Not him, it. Bob will hear the nuance.

"I'll try."

"And it doesn't mean either that you need to pay for the times that you feel good. Because you deserve it, Bob. You deserve to feel good. Don't you think so?"

"I'm not sure."

"I am, and I'll say it for you. You deserve it. The joy of being a hero, of being human. You can save lives without worrying, be happy and proud of it. Kiss your wife without worrying..."

Again, Bob's eyes fill with panic, and Norman falls silent. He gauges Bob with a little bit of caution, and a lot of interest. "She doesn't... I mean, she didn't say anything, but I know she's afraid of me, so..."

Norman mutters a few standard words of comfort about how it will take time for her but she'll come around, about how praiseworthy it is of Bob to respect her wishes; and wonders, wonders hard, how much he wants to take the discussion in that direction, whether he could pull it up, and whether it's worth the risk of spoiling everything...

Bob isn't saying anything in reply.

Norman wonders how much of this is his own idea.

"Bob, how long has it been since you last touched another human being?"

Not for fighting. There is no need to specify.

"You were the last." Bob's smile is embarrassed. The first time they talked, his hand on Bob's shoulder. Norman remembers. They both remember.

He stands up, walks around the desk. Slowly, deliberately, he brings his hand to Bob's cheek, reaches with the tip of his fingers and feels him shiver.

_So is this subtlety? Playing around? Take him, if that's what you want. Make him crawl down on his knees and suck you off. You know he'll do it, don't you? All your pretty lies and mind games, they've worked. He's one of the heroes, and he's already killed for you, and this comes so much easier than killing to them. He's yours. I don't need subtlety to get that._

_As I was saying, you can't understand._

The Goblin could be right, but that isn't what Norman desires - even with sweat dripping down his neck, and his cock hardening in his trousers - not what he desires the most, at least.

His fingertips draw circles and spirals on Bob's forehead, on his cheeks and his lips. When his open palm embraces the bare skin, Bob gasps.

"Doesn't it feel good?" Osborn has more self-control, he shows nothing of how excited he is. It's a strange feeling of power, stealing the breath of the most powerful being on this planet with a mere soft touch. 

"Yes..." Bob whispers. Osborn smiles. 

It's like Bob - the Sentry - is the symbol of everything he's accomplished; every crazy and dangerous things in all this enterprise which he has overcome. It's like that he receives the whole world on the palm of his hand, easily, if the hero with the power of a million exploding suns looks at him with this absolute trust, this desperate need in his pretty blue eyes...

It is one of the best feelings in the world, within the grasp of his fingers. 

Suddenly Bob stands up, starts back. "It's not... Lindy... The Void..."

So he wants it too. He wouldn't react this way otherwise, wouldn't see it as anything but innocent; or, at least, he'd get angry, not scared. Norman's legs feel weak, but he only shows the most perfect confidence as he steps toward Bob.

He doesn't mention Lindy. He can't justify Lindy. Not even with how she's been acting these days. Bob wouldn't think it's reason enough. But in a situation filled with so many mixed strains, Norman can distract the issue from her. 

"There is no Void, Bob. We've already been there. Say it."

"There is no Void," Bob says, still shifting back. The wall isn't far behind him.

_You know I would have gotten to that point faster than you have. I'd already be kissing him. That's what you want. I'd already be stripping him of his clothes..."_

Norman grinds his teeth. "There is no Green Goblin."

It does not chase him off, of course, but how it does annoy him!

"You said you'd help me too," Norman says, his voice mimicking a tone of apology. He can read surprise in Bob's face; and regret, and compassion. "Will you help me chase him away as well?" 

"Is he talking to you right now?"

Norman shrugs. Makes another steps forward. "Talking. That's all he can do. He wants to convince me I should let him take over, that he would be better than me. Which, considering my situation, I strongly doubt." He chuckles. "Hard for him to tell me that I don't have what I want, that I don't have the power to change the world for the better." One more step. "And I expect to shut him up completely, so he won't even have this. Say it with me. Please."

"There is no Green Goblin." Bob replies, still doubtful. 

_Do you think it's going to work? Really?_

No, of course not. It won't change a thing. Sentry seems to# have some kind of control over reality, but that's not how it works for him. Anyway, it's not what Norman is aiming for. This is only about getting closer to Bob, about pretending he needs him as well, about lessening his urge to escape... only that.

And no, he's not making excuses. Besides, Norman doesn't wish to destroy the Goblin, only control him.

They're so close now. Bob, cornered against the wall, can no longer step back. Except he could easily make a hole in this wall, or step aside faster than Norman could even see, or send Norman hurtling to the other side of the room, or even demand him politely to respect his personal space.

But he seems quite ready to forget all these options on his own. His breath is still short.

"You must know, Bob. You have to trust me. Getting what you want won't trigger anything terrible. It will only make things easier for yourself."

Norman kisses him, and it seems so spontaneous, the culmination of this whole little scene. Of course he's still got a backup plan, he can still make diplomatic excuses, justify himself; but he doesn't thinks that it will come to that this time.

He won't need it.

Bob lets himself go and kisses back with enthusiasm. Norman strokes his hair, his cheeks again, holds his face in his hands, his body with his, and Bob lets him. He's the most powerful being on the planet and he lets Norman devour his lips, lets himself be pressed against the wall. He merely strokes softly Norman's back and shoulder. He could kill him with a thought, but he will allow him to do everything, anything...

Norman's hands slide on Bob's chest, and his costume falls with a surprising ease. Of course, Bob allows him again. The costume is part of his hero role, it's not even real. And the perfect body under it, only barely. Bob doesn't resist at all. He will let him do anything. He even hopes for it, judging by the way he now embraces Norman's shoulders, eyes closed. Oh, he won't be disappointed. Norman hasn't been this aroused in a long time, he's rarely wanted something as much as he does now...

_No, you've never wanted this much something that you could actually have. That's not the same thing._

_Shut up._ He nibbles at Bob's lips, his neck. He feels like he can taste the power on his skin. "What do you want, Bob?"

"I don't... whatever you want."

_Is it really him that you want? I think you liked the other better, didn't you? More power, or less restrained, which is the same, we know it. But he would never let you do this. You have this one because it's the one you can have._

Norman wants to ignore him. It's something else he wants from the Void. He certainly doesn't want him now, gasping under his hands. 

_More power. More pride. A bigger challenge._

It's not only about power. The Green Goblin doesn't understand everything. 

_I do. Everything._

_Well, you can have him, then_. He eventually replies. _See if you can, but this one is mine._ Sentry doesn't merely accept him as part of an agreement. He wants him, he looks at him as if they were connected, as if there was a bond between them other than their darker sides. 

"Talk to me," He whispers to Bob, sounding greedier than he wanted to. He wants to enjoy his short victory, so he won't hear the Goblin anymore.

"I..." Bob stops, gasping again, when Norman brushes against his cock. "I'm happy that... you're with me." he murmurs, cheeks all flushed. 

It's everything Norman needs. Hearing that from his voice. Feeling it in his mouth, in his emboldened hands, which have slipped into his clothes and are stroking his skin. It's not all he will take, though. With one hand, he quickly unbuckles his belt.

_I would do this better than you, too. Also, remember this was all my idea._

"Bob," he orders, gentle but demanding. "Say my name, Bob." He does not sound desperate, no, not too much.

"Mr Osborn... I want... oh, Norman, please!" He's not even pretending, and it's not only submission either.

There's a blind, deep desire in this voice. And Norman hopes it will be enough to convince him long enough that Bob wants only him, and that only he does; that they are alone here.


End file.
